


Different

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Ahsoka Tano, Asexual Character, Double Drabble, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Ahsoka thinks about how she always felt different.
Kudos: 10





	Different

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140372) by [River_of_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn). 



> This is a translation of my German work: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5d1cc99d000551641b810715/1/Anders

Ahsoka watched as her master disappeared around the corner with senator Padmé Amindala. Only for a talk amongst friends, of course. As if she was blind and deaf and dumb at the same time.

No, it was clear, that the two of them were together. However they managed to keep this a secret from the council...

The Togruta knew that her master therefore disobeyed the rules of the Jedi.

Personally, she had never had any problems with the codex. Sometimes she wasn't quite sure, why Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love like other people, but at the same time she couldn't care less about it.

Some would say that made her a shining example of how a Jedi should be, but she really wasn't one. She didn't always obey, made mistakes.

Only for some reason she was – other than most other people at her age – simply not interested in such things.

Normally, she would have shrugged and ignored the matter, but something still felt wrong to her. Sure, she obeyed the rules, but then why did other Jedi desire this kind of intimacy?

Not, that she did not like cuddling and stuff.

But sex simply was not for her.


End file.
